


Lover's Rock

by jostardust



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternative Universe - No Magic, Concerts, M/M, Marauders' Era, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Punk Sirius, Smoking, The Clash - Freeform, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-02 23:15:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15806520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jostardust/pseuds/jostardust
Summary: When Remus Lupin runs into a handsome stranger, he just can't stop thinking about him.More chapters will be added soon, maybe the summary will improve by then as well.





	1. In the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Yes i totally stole the title from a Clash song. I tried to be as historically accurate as possible, because i'm that kinda person and I need to make sure that they actually use the right underground.  
> None of those characters belong to me, i'm just "Borrowing" them for my/your entertainment!

A crack of thunder ripped Remus Lupin from his sleep. Startled, he raised his head from the open book he had been napping on. “Ah shit…” He rubbed his eyes, wiped the bit of drool off the books pages and slammed it shut. He glanced at the clock above the entry to the university library he was sitting in and flinched. It was half past six, and his shift was about to begin in thirty minutes. He jumped up, stuffed his book into his bag, and the young man was out the door. He pulled the hood of his thin, shabby jacket over his brown hair, in an attempt to protect himself from the rain that was pounding against him. Walking briskly through the campus, he mentally scolded himself for falling asleep again. The young man started running as he saw the bus pulling into the station not far away. Panting and very damp, he jumped on the bus and plopped down on a free seat. He did not have enough time to make a detour to his flat, so his damp clothes had to do.  
He got out twenty minutes later, near Liverpool Street. It had stopped raining, and in a hurry he crossed the streets and made his way to the café he worked at. He kept his gaze glued to the floor, like he usually did, as he walked around a corner and was promptly knocked off his feet. Confused, he looked up to find a young man, about his age, looking at him apologetically. “Sorry mate!” He offered him his hand, and Remus took it, being pulled up from the ground immediately. The stranger was quite handsome, Remus thought. He had dark hair, that was pulled back into a ponytail, a smudge of what had to be paint across his cheek, and he was carrying a guitar in his hand. “Ta….” Remus smiled awkwardly, frozen at the spot. “Sirius! Are ye coming?” Someone behind him yelled, and he flinched. “Sorry again!” said the stranger, who then left in the direction of the voice. Remus only got himself to move after several seconds, when he suddenly remembered that he had somewhere to be. He briskly walked the last few steps, and pushed the door into the café open.  
“Ah, Remus! I was wondering if you’d still come!” Molly Weasley, the lady who ran the café together with her Arthur, was waiting behind the counter, the café otherwise deserted. “Sorry Mrs. Weasley, I fell asleep while studying again.” She smiled at him, in a very motherly way. “Molly dear, I think I need your help here!” Mr. Weasley called from upstairs, where the two were living, with their now four children, the youngest ones, twins, only six months old. Two babies started screaming in unison, and Mrs. Weasley looked at him apologetically. “Sorry dear, I think you’ll have to work alone for a bit. Not that there’s much to do…” Remus quickly put on his name tag and washed his hands, then took position behind the counter, while Molly hurried upstairs. As his shift was not very spectacular, with only a few customers coming in and leaving again fairly quickly, the brown haired boy found his thoughts drifting off towards the stranger that had knocked him over earlier. He yanked himself from those thoughts several times, until Bill, the Weasley’s oldest child at eight years old, demanded his attention. They goofed around a bit, until Remus had some work to do again and Arthur, presumably on Molly’s command, insisted his son had to go to sleep now. At the end of the shift, Remus said his goodbyes to the Weasley family, and left.  
It was now nearly eleven, and quite dark outside. The young man made his way to the underground, barely caught the train, and re-emerged onto the dark street few minutes later in Whitechapel. Only several minutes later, after stopping by the only supermarket that was still open this late on Whitechapel Street to grab a pack of noodles and some beers, he unlocked the door to the flat he shared with several of his friends. Only two of them seemed to be currently at home, waving ‘Hello’ at him as he entered. Lily, a pretty girl with flaming red hair, who Remus had known ever since first form, was draped across the sofa reading a book while Severus, a good friend of Lily’s, was on the floor leaning against the couch, seemingly asleep. Remus popped the beers in the fridge, and started heating up some water to make himself some pasta for dinner. After eating, he sat down next to Lily, with a beer in hand and sighed. “Huh?” “Nothing…just ran into some really pretty bloke earlier.” “Oh?” Lily sat up, looking interested. “Tell me more? Do we know anything about him?” Remus told her everything he knew, which was remarkably little. “Well, that’s really not a lot. Maybe we’ll meet him again, yknow, meet everyone twice in life or something.” Remus laughed, which woke up Severus on the floor. He glared at them, which he did a lot, and got up to get himself a beer. They finished the ones that Remus had bought, and when he finally went to bed several hours later, he smiled to himself in a slightly buzzed haze. “Yes” he thought to himself “Yea I will see him again. I will.”


	2. At the Roxy

The next several weeks flew by in a haze of studying, working and sleeping. The boy didn’t slip into Remus’ thoughts again, as his shifts at the café had increased dramatically and it did not leave him much time to think. He had to go in during the day as well, in moments where he didn’t have any classes, because one of the Weasley’s sons, Charlie, had fallen ill and needed tending to. Remus gladly took the shifts, since they paid fairly well, and he liked them a great deal. So he spent most of his time at the café, bringing his books with him and studying when there were no customers in sight.

One Thursday evening, which Molly had given him off since he had been in every single day in the last week for most of the day, Lily had insisted on dragging him along to some concert at the Roxy, insisting that Remus would enjoy it. The band was called “The Clash”, which Remus had faintly heard of before, but couldn’t even name the genre of. The place was packed with young people, wearing the strangest but also oddly compelling clothes, and indeed a lot of beer was flowing. Lily was right, Remus really did enjoy the music. The singer had almost a hypnotic energy, yet he found himself ogling the bass player, who was, in Remus’ eyes, incredibly handsome. He was jumping around with Lily and Frank Longbottom, who lived in their flat as well, as he was suddenly knocked off his feet.

“Sorry mate!” Remus groaned. Mostly because he had landed in a puddle which hopefully consisted of only beer, but also because those words, and especially that voice, sounded oddly familiar. He took the hand he saw outstretched right in front of his face and let himself be pulled up once again. “We meet again, stranger!” He said, halfway yelling over the music. His shirt was sticking to his chest, and he immediately regretted wearing a white shirt to tonight’s event. It was now very much see-through, and slightly tinted with yellow. He felt Sirius’ eyes on himself, and felt goosebumps raising on his arms and neck. The other man winked at him, and got close to say in his ear, so Remus could actually hear him over the deafening music “Let me get you a beer yea? Awfully sorry…” He did not sound sorry at all. Then he slipped off and disappeared in the crowd. Lily nudged him and gave him a questioning look. Remus just nodded, slightly emberassed and fairly red in the face. He tried to focus back on the band playing, but suddenly that bass player did not look as hot to him as he had just moments before. 

He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around. There the long-haired man was, carrying two beers and handing one to Remus. He then took out a pack of cigarettes from his denim jacket and offered it to the other man. Remus gladly took it, and while he was searching for his lighter, Sirius had already fished out his and lit the cigarette for him. He smiled, nodded and took a sip of his beer. Now Remus could get a good look at him, despite the dim lighting of the concert hall. Sirius’ dark hair was open this time, it was so long that it almost hit his shoulders. He wore a dress shirt, which had been painted on, and with words Remus couldn’t read thanks to the lighting stencilled on the front, and a dark denim jacket, which seemed to be held together by a large amount of safety pins and colourful stiches. His trousers seemed to be made of leather, or something alike, and clung very tight to his legs. “Like what you see?” Remus jumped. Apparently he had stared too long, and hadn’t noticed Sirius moving to speak into his ear. He opted not to say anything and awkwardly took a way too large gulp of his beer, which made him cough and sputter. The other man stretched his hand out for Remus to shake. “Well, at least you should know my name right? Sirius Black.” When Remus had caught himself and stopped coughing, he shook his hand. “Remus Lupin.” “Nice to officially meet you, Remus.” Another wink was directed at him, which made Remus’ cheeks burn.   
“We ‘ave one more song for you all, it’s called White Riot.” The lead singer announced and jumped into the song immediately. The crowd went wild, and the two men got separated very quickly. Remus took up the intense jumping and yelling with his two friends again, and Sirius was not to be seen. After the band had left the stage, the hall slowly emptied. The three were one of the last ones to leave, and they all sighed in unison as the cool October air hit them as they stepped outside. They started walking to the nearest underground station, since Remus’ friends were already quite buzzed and wanted to go home. “Oi! Remus!” A voice behind them yelled.


	3. Closer

Sirius was jogging over the street, following them. They stopped. He sounded a bit out of breath when he caught up with them and grinned. “Hey, Remus, maybe, uh, do you wanna have a beer with me? Before you go I mean?” He looked a bit anxious, and his face was red and shiny with sweat. “Uh, sure! Can you two make your way home without me?” He directed the question at his friends. They both nodded, waved goodbye, and made their way on, swaying slightly from side to side together. Remus giggled softly at the sight of them. “I know a place down the street that’s pretty neat?” Sirius suggested, not sounding quite sure of himself. Remus nodded and they set off down the street. “So, uh, sorry again.” Remus was not quite sure why Sirius had turned so shy all of a sudden. “No problem at all. See, almost dry again!” He plucked at his shirt, which was indeed a lot less wet than earlier, though a yellow stain had stayed. The other man smiled. 

“So, uhm, what do you do?” he asked curiously. “I go to Uni, for English Literature. It’s only my first year though” Remus replied “And you?” “Uhm, not much really. I go between working as a painter during the day, sometimes helping out in a shop and busking in the evenings before it gets too cold.” They halted in front of a bar, with a large glowing neon sign illuminating the night. “It’s not much, but I know the owner.” They entered. The air was heavy with smoke, but only three other tables were taken, as it was a weeknight. Sirius waved at the barman, a stout young man with very crooked teeth, and they sat down at a table in the corner. The barman brought over two pints only seconds later. “’Ow ya doing Sirius?” “Alright, and you Peter?” “’S going. Want me to tell ye uncle yer here?” Sirius shook his head, and the other man left. “So your uncle owns this?” “Yep. He got disowned for it though.” “Why would you get…” Sirius cut him off. “Look around you.” At that, Remus did look around properly. Of the three tables, two of them were being taken by two men each, the other one of a group of several men and two girls. He was about to repeat his sentence, as he noticed that the two young men at the table closest to them were holding hands. He suddenly understood.

Sirius seemed to have noticed that and nodded. “Yep. Mostly queer folk and punks in here.” “Is your family really like that?” “Much worse. I got disowned as well, when I was around sixteen. For not fulfilling my mother’s expectations, I’d say.” He took a deep swig of his beer. “Ah shit man, really sorry for that.” Sirius shrugged it off. “She’s a terrible person anyways. And I’ve been getting by, for the most part. So…where do you live? On campus?” “Oh, no, Uni’s expensive enough as it is. I share a flat up in Whitechapel, with those two you’ve already met and two others. And you?” “That sounds class, those two seem like a lot of fun. I live over in Frestonia, Notting Hill, in one of the squats. Don’t make enough for a proper flat, so it has to do.” Remus had heard about the place before. It was formerly called Freston Road, and had turned into a popular squatting area, until it had even declared independence. “Kinda dangerous there isn’t it?” Remus asked. “Not really. I mean, yea a bit, but not horrible. Police does cause quite a lot of trouble though, and so do thieves from the outside. The actual squatters not so much…except when something gets lit on fire, they do have quite a lotta fun with that.” Sirius smiled. “Do have to share everything though. I don’t think I’ve ever slept in that room alone.” Remus grinned at that. “I somehow managed to get the only single room in the entire flat. Lily and Severus, who is her best friend but I think he secretly has a crush on her, sleep in one together, and so do Alice and Frank, who are actually going out together.” Remus took a sip of his beer and realized that he had almost finished it already. He gazed at the large clock over the entrance to the bar. Midnight was long gone. “Ah shit. Sirius I’m really sorry, but I gotta go, I have classes in the morning.” “’S alright. No, put your money away, I get free drinks here cause uncle n stuff. Hey. Uh, you know where to find me?” “If you mean either out on the streets, at punk shows or in Frestonia, sure.” Sirius grinned. “Visit me sometime? I’d like to see you again Remus.” Remus could not possibly say no to that. He smiled, and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek very quickly. “Will do! Goodnight Sirius.” With that he left the bar and made his way home. Sirius sighed loudly after the door swung shut and ordered himself another pint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, for everyone's information: I take my research (a bit too) serious. If I get any little fact wrong someone tell me please, ta.


End file.
